I Am Hanyou
by Lust Pixie
Summary: I’m something disgusting.The worst scum to ever walk this earth.I’m destined to be alone,no one wants me,my own Mother deserted me.I am hated by all.I have no place in this world,I don’t deserve to live.I am a monster,I am...Hanyou.OS,SF,Complete


An Inuyasha one-shot song fic! Read and Enjoy!To the song "Rewrite" By Asian Kung-Fu Generation from the anime FullMetal Alchemist. Enjoy Minna-San!

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha or the song "Rewrite" The sole franchise belong to Rumiko-sama and AKFFG,and they deserve credit..(unfortunately) \cough/ \sneaks away/

Summary: _I'm something disgusting. The worst scum to ever walk this earth. I'm destined to be alone, no one wants me, my own Mother deserted me. I am hated by all. I have no place in this world, I don't deserve to live. I am a monster, I am...Hanyou.._

I am,Hanyou

By: Suki Cho  
.

.  
_"Some of us are alone. Not by choice. At least not a small child's choice. Let me take you in my arms, and protect you, from the cruelty of this world. Hold on to my hand. I'm right here, always."_

Pounding. My heart is pounding. Shouts. People were coming. Coming after me. My legs hurt, and my feet are bleeding from the sharp plants and undergrowth I have run across. Tear stains remain on my cheeks, and I am alone. I am being sought after because, I am hanyou.

They are gaining on me. I am so tired, weary from exhaustion.

"Mother.." I whisper, as their shouts grow ever closer. My legs are heavy, my pace has slowed. The ground spins and I stumble against a tree.

"We've got the dirty half-breed now!" a shout rings out, and bodies began coming toward me, the light from their torches illuminate the sharp metal of their pitch-forks.

"Mother.." I whisper again, as they close in around me. It's in vain, to call out to her. She couldn't help me. No one would.

"Wanting to spit out the jarred thoughts is

Because there's no other proof of my existence

My future that I should have grabbed hold is

Conflicting between "dignity" and "freedom"

Wanting to erase the distorted afterimage is

Because I'll see my limit over there

In the window of the excessively self-conscious me

There are no dates in last year's calendar"

"Dirty mongrel" "Bastard" "Vermin" Their words reach me, as I lay on the ground, they hit me with the flat of their pitch forks. My back sears with pain, and my eyes swim.

"Dirty half breed, you deserve to die! You infest and contaminate this world with your very presence. Your mother was a stupid bitch, to give birth to such a disgrace such as yourself. It was good she died, so we could take care of you, you little bastard half-breed." The speaker spat on me. Their words cut me to the bone.

"Mother.." I whisper again.

They have me by the hair of my head now, dragging me back to the village. I'm scared, I don't know what to do. I'm tired though, rest sounds the best to me.

'I am dirty' Was my thought before I closed my eyes and tried to sleep.

"Mother..." I whisper again. I escape into my dream.

Mother's there. And she's smiling. She seems happy. I run to her. She embraces me, and she is warm, I am loved once again. She speaks to me.

"Erase and rewrite

The pointless ultra-fantasy

Revive

The unforgettable sense of being

Rewrite

The meaningless imagination

The driving force that creates you

Give it your whole body and soul"

"I love you, my little Inuyasha." She speaks into my ear.

"Mother, am I dirty?" I ask, pulling away from her. Her eyes fill with tears and she kisses the top of my head.

"You're not dirty, your so very precious to me, Inuyasha. Your all that I could ask for and more. Were did you hear such a lie as that?" She is petting my head, and looking at me intensely.

"Some of the villagers told me I was." I whisper, looking away. Mother would never lie to me, she loves me.

"You shouldn't believe everything they say, dear. You are clean and pure, not dirty or soiled." My Mother was smiling again.

A lie. Something she told me so I wouldn't hate her, or myself.

I wake up abruptly. The feeling of something wet is running down the back of my head. The concrete in the cell I have been placed in is cold and hard. I feel the back of my head, and bring it back in front of my face. Blood.

I am alone, in this cell. I have no one. The one person who I thought loved me, left me.

"Mother.."

Yes, my Mother. The one who told me I was precious, clean and pure. A lie. My heart hurts, but not from exhaustion. I feel like I've been betrayed. Maybe this is the feeling of depression. My heart tightens and constricts. I mean nothing to no one. I am small and alone. I am hanyou.

I cry. It's all I can do.

"Mother" I say again, almost choking.

"Don't cry my love, everything will be alright." My Mothers words float through my head, my heart tightens more. I can't stop crying.

I hear noises, they echo off of the wall and they sound like a wounded animal.

Then I realize, it is coming from me.

"After cutting my feelings that grew, I regret

After realizing, I'm just a mediocrity, I cry

A depressed heart

A dirty lie"

When I wake up, it's gloomy, and the dust is playing on the beams of sunlight that dance their way into my cell. I cried myself to sleep, for the first time.

I remember now. I am alone. I wish my dream was real. How wonderful it had been.

Flashback

It was snowing. I was playing out in front of the shoji door. When it slid back, it revealed my mother.

"Mother!" I called, stopping my work on the snowman.

"Inuyasha, time to come inside" She was smiling again. I nodded, and ran to her, slipping my small fingers into her outstretched hand. She shut the shoji door softly and began walking with me, deeper into the house.

She sat me by the fire while she sat in a rocking chair. She smiled again.

"Would you like me to play a song for you, Inuyasha?" She asked me, in her hand was her flute.

"Yes." I chirped, scooting over nearer to her.

She began playing

End of Flashback

"Erase and rewrite

The pointless ultra-fantasy

Revive

The unforgettable sense of being

Rewrite

The meaningless imagination

The driving force that creates you

Give it your whole body and soul"

"Mother.." I whispered again. As I stared at the bars that caged me, a plan began to form in my mind. These bars were wrought iron but..

I stood up, and brought my right arm as far up and back as I could.

**"Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!"** I called, sweeping my arm down in an arc. Gold light erupted where the air and my energy met. Speeding bullets, they made contact with the iron. It sliced 4 bars clean away, just right for my small size. I began running, my ears swiveled and pivoted atop my head, listening for danger.

I made it out of the village safely enough. But I had nowhere to go, and no one with me. No one would want me. After all, I was dirty, lower than dirt. Spat upon by man, laughed at be demons. I was half and half. I belonged nowhere.

I would make a place for myself then. I would triumph over the ones who hate me, the ones who mock me. Even if,

I am..Hanyou.

-End-

Leave me a review and tell me what you think! Good? No Good? No Good, You can shove it!..\watches ppl start leaving/ No! Don't go! \pouts/ Big joke, see? I love all of my r& r er's..is that a word? o.0 Ne wayz,leave me a review.. Flames excepted, but then I'll hunt you down and gut you like a fish! \waves big knife around/ Arr..\ppl start leaving again/ NOOO! Come back, Onegai? Ashiteru Minna?..Arg,Oi,Chotto Matte Yo! Don't leave me here! \runs after them with knife/ Oops...

Ja Ne

Suki Cho


End file.
